wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Sign your posts on talk pages
It is good Wikiquette to sign your comments on talk pages, but generally articles, help pages, policies, and other content pages should not be signed. *''Note: On , we sometimes use inline comments in policy/content pages to facilitate understanding, but these should generally take place on talk pages. '' To sign your name, type ~~~~. You can use three tildes (~~~) if you don't want a timestamp, or five (~~~~~) if you only want a timestamp. Change your signature Your default signature will contain a link to your user page on the wiki where you signed it: :Your Name You can change this to point to another wiki, or to your talk page. For example, if you are signing a comment on the Central wiki, but you are most often on the Doom wiki, you may want a link to the talk page you visit most often. In this case, you want your signature to be: :--Your Name (talk) To get this, go to your (on any Wikia) and check the Raw signatures (without automatic link) box. Then enter :--User:Your Name (talk) in the Your nickname (for signatures): field. :Note: To make this work on your home wiki, you will need to redirect from Project:User talk:Your Name to User talk:Your Name on your home wiki. See bug 1991. :Note: It is recommended you link only to your user talk page on your home wiki, and leave the link to your user page pointing at the wiki where you signed a comment. This allows users to access your local user page and to view your contributions list for that wiki. Wikipedia lists various things to avoid putting in your signature, including templates, images, and blinking text. There is no overall policy at Wikia about this. We discourage it on the central Wikia, but currently has no rules about this. Signatures by anonymous users If you chose to edit Wikia without logging in, the tildes will be converted to your IP address. In such cases, it may make more sense to manually sign your posts with a pseudonym or tag such as ''--anon'', if there are multiple anonymouses discussing issue, ''--anon1'' etc.. Signatures in other character sets If your signature is in a character set not in wide usage on the wiki you are signing on, it may be easier for users there to recognize you if you add a version of your name in the character set of that wiki. For example, if you use Chinese characters on an English wiki, users without these fonts will not see your signature properly. This is not a problem if you are signing on a Chinese wiki, since readers of that would be expected to have the correct fonts. See also The English Wikipedia has various pages relating to signing comments, and to making comments in general. Please see: *talk pages *archiving talk pages *talk page style guide *refactoring talk pages *sign your posts on talk pages Sign your posts